Remote controllers are used for equipment such as television sets and audio visual devices. Most remote controller need to be switched to a plurality of different modes. Some modes do not need to frequently be switched to and from other modes very frequently.
For example, consider a satellite box set which has two or more tuners. The users of the box set do not need separate satellite box sets to see two or more different programs in different rooms. They can use a single box set with two or more tuners and the same remote controllers. Each of the remote controllers operates each of the tuners in the box set with an RF wave. In order to avoid interference between the RF waves of the remote controllers, the remote controllers have RF waves for different modes. In this way, users can save the space to install the box set in each room.
Once the remote controllers are set for each different mode, users usually do not switch the remote controllers to another mode. Therefore, it is not preferable to put a button on the remote controller surface for such modes which do not require frequent switching. Adding buttons complicates the layout of the remote controller, causing unnecessary inconveniences for the user. It also increases difficulty in designing arrangement of buttons of the remote controller.
In general, a remote controller having a two position sliding switch is known wherein the two positions of the sliding switch correspond to two modes and the two positions are set by a first side and a second side of a cam piece. However, such remote controllers cannot switch among two or more different modes.